


Curry Night

by LuxrayOnAO3



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Curry, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxrayOnAO3/pseuds/LuxrayOnAO3
Summary: Marnie scowled, pouting. "My tummy hurts."
Relationships: Yuuri | Gloria/Mary | Marnie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 167





	Curry Night

Marnie collapsed into the sofa as she groaned, a hand clutching her belly under the pink skirt and black jacket combo she usually wore when she wasn’t battling in the Stadium events around Galar. The collapsing upholstery let out a whine similar to the one escaping the black-haired girl’s lips as she sunk into it; Marnie scowled, pouting. "My tummy hurts." 

Gloria grinned, clearing the cleared dishes from the table, escorting them to a watery grave in the hot and soapy sink. "You told me you could handle spicy food." 

“Well, obviously I fuckin' can't, can I?" the punk girl asked. 

Marnie had every right to growl. The lunch that Gloria had prepared had been  _ her  _ preference; a devilishly spicy curry mix that Marnie didn’t believe was Galarian in the slightest. Food that spicy belonged in Kanto, but after having accepted Gloria’s increasingly cute entreaties to eat the spicy mess of chicken and rice, Marnie’s tummy now roiled terribly, and she felt ever so stuffed, eating most of it against her better judgement (notwithstanding that Gloria’s eyes had begged her to take yet ever another mouthful.)

Gloria walked towards Marnie through their apartment, moving over to where Marnie was sitting on the sofa, closing the space between them, delivering a swift and chaste kiss to Marnie’s cheek. "I have an answer to make you feel better,” Gloria cooed, beginning to rub Marnie’s shoulders. Marnie sulked, forcing a sullen expression on to her face. “What is it then?” she asked, the heat from the curry still in her face, making her look more flustered than she felt.

Marnie watched as Gloria slid from the sofa cushion, dropping slowly to her knees in front of her, slumping down on first a left knee, then a right; her partner’s hands began to sneak up along her bare thighs. Marnie began to shift. "What're you--" 

"Shh," Gloria whispered, fingertips pushing Marnie's pink dress slowly up over the other girl's hips, Gloria tugging it past Marnie’s butt where she refused to shift from the sofa, up over the girl's ever-so-slightly curry-bloated tummy. Gloria kissed Marnie's stomach just under her navel, above the white line of the girl's panties, Marnie’s soft midriff yielding like warm, velvety dough under her lips.

"I have a solution to make you feel better," Gloria murmured, repeating her kisses, lips speaking into Marnie’s soft, pale, pliant skin. "Though, it involves more of this." Marnie bit her lip, and nodded. 

Gloria tossed her hat away, and took Marnie’s hands in hers, guiding them into her long, brunette-bobbed hair. Marnie let out a gasp of soft pleasure as her fingers were met with silky strands of hair. Gloria closed her eyes, as her lips sounded out the sensation of Marnie’s midriff, the girl delivering a silent series of kisses into Marnie’s stomach as the other girl struggled to let out soft adorations. Gloria grinned to herself; between kisses to Marnie’s abdomen, the girl had achieved step 1 -- the cessation of complaints about spicy food.

Marnie gazed down at Gloria’s warm lips, half-obscured by her own stomach. Gloria’s eyes glancing back up at her made her whine internally, the girl’s kisses beginning to stir something in Marnie even as the girl kissing her tummy looked so fucking  _ sexy  _ doing it. The girl’s lips were tantalisingly close to her underwear, Marnie’s hands still in the girl’s hair. She didn’t know whether to push Gloria’s face into her or rub the girl’s scalp as she continued to make Marnie groan in anticipation. 

She let out a whine, chewing distractedly on her peach-flavoured gum.  _ I can still taste that spice, fuckin’ curry… _

After a few moments, Marnie settled midway, and rubbed Gloria’s neck as the girl continued a series of wet, warm, tongue-laden kisses on Marnie’s midriff. Marnie was becoming more conscious of her desire for the girl. She would have closed her thighs to indiscreetly rub them together if Gloria wasn’t currently making out with her some four inches higher.

Eventually, the licking and warm caresses of Gloria’s tongue became too much, and Marnie shuddered. “Gloria.. that feels so good, but, but I need--”

The brunette between her legs pulled away and grinned. “You need me to keep going?” Gloria’s face, normally the personification of bright innocence, twisted into a coy smile. “Or do you want me to lick you somewhere else, Marnie? I can do that, if it would make you feel  _ better _ …” The girl tailed off.

Marnie whined as she bit down on a finger. Over the last few minutes she had become very conscious her panties were getting damper by the second; a sentiment that didn’t make the request easier. “Y-Yeah. Please, please Gloria…” 

“I want you,” Gloria said, low enough to Marnie to hear, low enough for Marnie to gasp in desire. “What do you want me to do?”

The girl bit down hard on a knuckle. “Pull down my panties, lick me t-there, please, I need it--”

Gloria kissed Marnie’s thighs as the girl spoke, Gloria’s lips so ineffably warm Marnie was shivering before Gloria had even accepted her request. The girl hummed into her partner’s bare thigh, causing Marnie to gasp. “Glor--”

“I’m pulling your panties down and eating you out now,” Gloria murmured. “Do whatever you want with me ‘til you cum in my mouth, okay?”

Marnie gasped gently, a flow of peach-flavoured breath into her lungs a reminder not to be too hasty. “Glor-- ah fuck, please, I need you… so much…”

The brunette grinned as Marnie’s hands clutched deeper in her hair, Marnie’s panties sliding down the girl’s not-insignificant thighs just slowly enough to be tantalising. Gloria delivered gentle kisses up Marnie’s thigh from the knee, the curry-stuffed girl on the sofa whining with each touch of the girl’s lips. “A-Ah, Gl-Glor, ah, ah, please, please, aaaah--”

Gloria licked and kissed her way gently, teasingly, so slowly to entice yet not so slow to infuriate, making her way to the crux of Marnie’s thighs and over Marnie’s pussy. 

The black-haired girl let out a quiet shudder as Gloria pushed out her tongue, stroking slowly over Marnie’s outer lips, building anticipation.

“For fuck’s sake, Gloria,  _ please, _ ” Marnie whined, Gloria’s tongue tracing around her outer, lower lips too slowly for her liking. Gloria allowed herself a sly, satisfied smile. Marnie had achieved step 2 -- desire for Gloria overcoming her dislike of spicy food.

“I can do that,” Gloria murmured into Marnie, her lips tracing a dull, wet path over Marnie’s mons pubis, the girl’s sparse hair yielding softly under Gloria’s lips, as usual. Gloria’s lips curled. “Here,” she whispered, up at Marnie this time.

Marnie’s reaction when Gloria’s tongue hit her clit was immediate. The girl, her hands still ensconced in Gloria’s smooth, beautiful brunette hair, tugged firm, and Gloria’s initial touch turned into a full-throated Kalosian kiss that Marnie couldn’t help but shudder from as she felt the total envelopment of her sex within Gloria’s warm, all-surrounding mouth.

“Ohhh, _ fuuuuuuuuuck _ \--” Marnie groaned.

How was her tongue so warm, so searching, so inescapably  _ hot _ ? Marnie shuddered under Gloria’s efforts like she did every time the two of them did this same thing, Gloria’s carpet-burned knees not holding the girl back from laying loving worship to Marnie’s folds. It was too much. Marnie loved the feeling of Gloria’s tongue on her skin and on her lips, but when the girl licked her more  _ intimately _ , it was almost unbearable. Exciting and eliciting turned into downright hot, lewd and needed as Gloria’s tongue swirled around Marnie’s clit. The girl was short of breath, feveredly pulling Gloria in, hair-in-fingers, the girl’s ministration on her core simply--

A shudder ripped through Marnie’s body, Gloria’s tongue so seemingly  _ good _ at seeking out every point of pleasure, and the girl pulled a hand out of Gloria’s hair to bite down on it as she downright came, and came  _ hard _ . 

“F-F-Fuck, Glor--” Marnie moaned chokedly, biting her fingers between her teeth, her body convulsing as she came around the epicentre of Gloria’s hot, searching tongue, her thighs hitching up to squeeze Gloria’s cheeks even as the girl between them slipped a finger deep into Marnie so she’d have something to come around. Marnie rocked around Gloria for some seconds, before she fell limp, and Gloria kissed her tummy once more.

“Was that good, Marnie?”

“Y-yeah, you know it was,” Marnie whispered, limbs shaky, breath stolen from her as Gloria made her come so damned hard. “It’s always g-good…”

Gloria grinned to herself. Marnie had reached step 3 -- admitting that their regular  _ curry night _ wasn’t all that bad after all. “Same again tomorrow, then?”

“Sure,” Marnie breathed. “Now tell me your tummy hurts so I can do the same to you.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
